The Last One
by NightshadeOfDeath
Summary: The story is a retrospective of a female missing nin of Kumogakure as she joins the Akatsuki. She remembers it all in her last moments. (It'll be rated T because there will be violence, although it will not reach the point of gory details)
1. Prologue

Chakra almost depleted, enemies seemed to be never-ending and the only thing that could be done at that point was get captured or die with honor. She, of course, chose the latter, opening The Eight Gates as she felt her lifespan fading away like dust in the wind. Amber eyes turned into milky whites as her dark skin powered up with new-found energy. Platinum blond curls that barely reached her shoulders were now tainted with the blood of her former assailants. The golden chain with blue gems that went from her left nostril to her left earlobe dripped her blood, giving it a certain shine to it. As she felt the neck of her current attacker snap like a fragile twig under the pressure of her kick, she couldn't help but remember how she got there.

She had prepared herself to fight until the very end, protecting the secrets she held. Although that didn't stop her from finding her situation ironic; behind the last one to enter the Akatsuki and now here she was at the brink of death. She smiled, recalling all her missions as she stabbed someone in the eye with her kunai.

Sharp pain on the left side of her abdomen made her gasp. Her end was near, she could sense it. A single phrase replayed in her mind. The one that started her journey after being shunned away for many years.

 _"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Scavenger of the North."_


	2. Chapter 1

A loud sigh escaped her lips; another failed scavenge. For shinobis that were heavily trained, they were highly unprepared for the mountains of Kumogakure. Only bringing weapons, unnecessary clothing and little to no food source. The rising incompetence was getting on her nerves. Scowling she discarded the corpses down a cliff. She needed to keep hunting or inflitrate Kumo's market area, which was never a good idea since everyone knew her unique appearance and her supposive crimes. Fifteen years of dedication and loyalty to the Raikage, only to be kicked out like a savage dog. Nothing to die for, no home to return to, nobody that gives a rat's ass about her. Destined to roam the mountain range alone, preying on the weak and weary.

Then she sensed it; an massive amount of chakra standing right behind her. Quickly turning around, the missing-nin took a defensive stance, analizing the opponent that was now in front of her. Violet-blue hair tied in a bun and decorated with a paper flower. Yellow eyes and fair skin, her lower lip pierced by a small silver bead. The rest of her body was covered in a black cloak with red cloud stitched at the bottom.

"I am not here to fight you, Ruo of the Yamaichi Clan."

Instantly recognizing her cloak, the dark skin kunoichi glared, not letting her guard down.

"I'm Konan of the Akatsuki. We've been watching you lately."

"What the hell do you want?.."

"Your abilities are of use to our organization. If you work for Leader-sama, he will grant you what you'll need; money, weaponry and armor, proper medical attention and more. We only want you to pledge your loyalty to us."

"Tsk. Sounds too good to be true... What if I refuse?"

"You'll be joining your friends at the bottom of the cliff."

She knew her skills were no match were no match for the Amegakure missing-nin. The dangerous tone in her voice and the chakra that was surronding her were enough warning to avoid any confrontation. Sighing, she withdrew from her stance and bowed in a respectful manner.

"I'll join the Akatsuki, Konan-sama."

"Good. I thought you would be more difficult to convince."

"We Yamaichi tend to stay away from fights we cannot win.."

"Interesting... Follow me, there's still much to do."

As Ruo followed quietly through the rocky path, her mind drifted into the outcomes of this new life she was semi-forced to take. It was something she could dedicate her time on; she would be doing more than hiding and surviving. Yeah, maybe she'll show the Raikage what poor decision he took by banning her from the village she once put her life on the line for. Besides, all she ever did was clear out some pests that were in the way of her last mission as a Kumo kunoichi.

Suddenly, the duo stopped at the other side of the mountain. Sitting at the edge was a young man, dressed in a similar way as Konan, looking rather bored. His blond hair, tied up in a high ponytail, seemed to reach his mid-back. Turning his head slightly, he spoke in a calm voice.

"That was rather quick, hm."


End file.
